Pony's gone? the second story
by lover103
Summary: continuation of the 1 st Ponys gone


_**Pony's Gone?**_

**Summary**: While Pony is in his room something goes wrong. Two-bit goes nuts trying to open the door but it didn't work. Meanwhile the state comes in and checks on the boys. What will Darry do to keep his brothers? Read and find out! _**Review please!!**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Pony POV:**

I was in my room doing homework and I heard a thump. Thought it was Two-bit playin' a joke or somethin' so I left it alone. My window shattered and some Socs came in. About 6 of'em. I hear Two-bit coming down the hallway.

"Hurry and lock the damn door!" one Soc said.

They started gagging me with this stuff that made me pass out. Last thing I hear is "Shit the doors locked! Pony? Pony! Open the Damn door!" Two-bit yells.

**Two-bit POV:**

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I started yelling to Pony to open the door. I heard some commotion. I didn't know who was talking but it sounded like a Soc. One said "Here put this on his face." 'Bout time I got the door open he was gone. "Darry and Soda are goin to kill me!" I said out loud. Speak of the devil here they come now.

"Two-bit, Pony! Where are ya?" Soda yelled.

"Soda! Pony's gone! He was quite and so I came to check on him and the door was locked. So I start yelling at him to open the door. Then I heard commotion and I heard a soc say 'put this on his face'. I saw the shattered window and a little blood and a piece of his shirt." I start pouring out all of this and Soda looks like he wants to cry but looks like he wants to beat my head in for letting this happen.

I wanted to cry because he was like Johnny. All quite and innocent looking.

**Soda POV:**

I knew Pony was fine because he was with Two-bit. I saw him right after school. he always comes by after school. He's the one who told me Two-bit was with him tonight. I wanted to kill Two-bit for it. I knew he cared.

"I'm goin to look for him. Why did you have to let him shut the door eh? This is the reason we don't let him!" I shouted and cryed.

"Soda, please clam down we'll find him. He can't be that far off form here." My oldest brother pleaded but nothing could have me sader than Pony being gone.

"I can't Darry! I can't just sit here and just expect him to pop up out of nowhere! What if he's hurt or somethin? I can't just leave him out there. And I know neither can you."

"Soda. If you do go out and find him bring him back as soon as possible. The state is coming in 3 days. And if Pony is missing they'll take you away and Pony too. I wouldn't be able to live wit myself if that happened." Darry said. He wasn't going to show but I knew that Darry wants to cry. "You're not going out there tonight either."

"Darry I'm sorry but I sin'r goin to listen to you this time. I know he's hurt!" I shouted, "And if you want to wait fine but i'm leaving." I walked out and no one came after me. I heard something in the bushes and it turned out to be Dally and Johnny.

"hey!" I yelled, "C'mere."

"Hey Soda whatcha hollerin for?" Asked Dally

"Pony's gone missing. Two-bit was with him and Two-bit sida that they locked the door and took him out the bedroom window."

Johnny went white. Pony was his Bestest friend and now he's missing.

"Hey what's this on the ground?" Dally asked while he was bent over looking at the stuff.

"Looks like blood. There's a piece of cloth here too. What color shirt was he wearing?"

"Green. And that blood must be Pony's." I said

**Pony POV:**

I woke up cold and dizzy. I tried to move my arms but something heavy was on them. I opened my eyes but a bandana was over them. i start yelling for anyone that could hear me. Turns out I have no shirt on. I felt a cold blade against my chest. I jump at the touch because I wasn't expecting it.

"Keep hollering and I will cut you to ribbons." Some Soc said.

"Just tell me where i am. And take the bandana off and I'll stop." I said no louder than i whisper.

"Take it off Tom," One said.

"Are you sure Ricky? Then he can see where we are at." The one named Tom said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." Ricky said.

They took it off and then I realized where I was. I was at the woods right by school.

**Pony POV:**

My hands chained above me and me without a shirt.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I ask

"Remember the time at school when your friend beat up one of us? His name was Ricky and that Ricky is me. I wanted revenge so I decided to take The other one with black hair but he was with Dallas Winstion and i wasn't going to tango with him tonight. So I noticed that you were in your room with the door shut so I tossed a rock and shattered you window. The one at the door. He was with the guy that beat me up. It ws 2 against 1 and i didn't have a blade so I took the beating. The other person with that goof was... What was his name guys?"

"Sodapop Curtis, Ricky," Tom said

"Yeah Sodapop. He's your brother right? That means you must be Ponyboy Curtis. Well I'm gonna kill you if he doesn't come. If he comes I'll see what I'll do."

**Soda POV:**

I have a good thought on who did this. But I ain't to sure.

"Are you Sodapop Curtis?" a voice asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked back

"I'm the one who knows where you brother is. Follow me and no one get's hurt."

I shruged and went alone. The other 2 were looking somewhere's else. As we walked I noticed where we were going. To the Highschool. We walked behind some trees and there was Ponyboy. He had cuts on his chest and he was being beat to death. And being held at knife point.

"Pony you OK?" I asked. He looked up but didn't say anything.

"Hey remember me from 1 1/2 years ago? I'm Ricky the poor kid you beat up that year in school with your buddy. Well now it's pay back. You have a chose, you can either A) hang there with him and be beat or B) you can get yourself killed or him killed by throwing the knife back and forth standing up against a tree. You choose." Ricky said

"Umm..."

"You have 5 seconds."

"Ummm........ I'll hang there with Pony."

"Ok. Guys let's go before someone comes. Take off his shirt and hang'em there.

**Pony POV:**

I just stood there, rather hung there, just watching them beat him too.

"Just watch. the gang will come and you'll be sorry." I said.

I got scratched again, this time deeper than the other cuts. I yelped in pain.

"Pony, it's ok. Be strong." Soda said.

**Dally POV:**

"Hey did you hear that scream," Dally asked

"Yeah. Sounded like Ponyboy's," Darry said. He's good with directions and so he led us to the highschool. We bent down into some bushes. They heard us and told us to come out.

"Just come out. We can hear you." One said.

"And if we don't? I asked.

"Then we'll beat them to death. Literally."

We came out and saw what we didn't need to see. Pony was beaten and Soda was too.

"What the hell man?" I yelled

"You guy's must be the gang.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE!! CONTINUE NEXT WEEK!!!!! SO I DID SOME REWRITING AND I THINK THAT IT IS NOT RUSHING AS MUCH ANYMORE. PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMIN! I HAVE SOME GREAT IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. . IF IT'S RUSHING TO MUCH IT'S BECAUSE OF THE STATE. THEY MIGHT TAKE THEM AWAY! OR NOT? EEP READING AND FIND OUT. STILL CONTINUING NEXT WEEK SORRY IF THE 1ST CHAPTER IS LONG. THE OTHERS WILL BE A LITTLE SHORTER.


End file.
